Unexpected turns
by Ultimate Black cat
Summary: After becoming the masked hero of New York City, Peter Parker has created many vicious enemies. They will stop at nothing until his blood is splattered across the concrete, and everything he stands for is eliminated. Will he survive several unexpected turns?
1. Chapter 1

**two years ago I saw the play spiderman turn off the dark. Ever since then I have secretly wanted to gather as much information as I could. I downloaded movies, searched the Internet, and just recently started reading fan fictions . I realized that the best way to express myself would be to write stories to other people who care and understand. **

Chapter 1:  
" misery misery misery. I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face. " the goblin brought his foot against his greatest adversary's side, and savored the yelp of pain that followed. Wearily, his foe lifted his head and glared at him. Half of his mask was ripped off, only one of his eyes were visible, and blood dripped from the corner of his lip. Despite his obvious discomfort and pain, the rage in the goblins opponents face was intense.  
" some friend." He growled.  
" ha ha. you were always one to joke spiderman " sneered goblin " when I'm through with you, no one will question my superiority "

Peter Parker was having a rough night. Something about the green goblin holding the love of his life over the side of the George Washington bridge, while threatening to drop her. Oh yeah, in the goblins other arm he was threatening to drop a tram full of innocent children. then the goblin had asked spiderman who he would rather save. when spiderman said no, the goblin dropped them all. Miraculously he had managed to save them all from certain death. He had jumped off the bridge after the hostages, catching MJ with one arm. with the other hand peter shot a web to support them. MJ grabbed on tightly as peter caught the top of the tram with his other hand. As if that wasn't enough, the minute Mary Jane and the children on the tram were safely on the ground, the green goblin threw a titanium cable around peters stomach and he was sent flying through two brick walls and into a nearby abandoned building. Some day. So now peter lay cringing on the ground at the mercy of the goblin.

" it's time to die!" The goblin insanely laughed as he lashed out with a dagger.

_hiding weapons in his suit? That's practically cheating_Peter thought angrily as he let his enhanced reflexes take over.

He dodged the goblins mad slashes with the blade. Unfortunately, the green goblin also had superhuman speed, strength, reflexes, and agility. His skill Level matched thanks to the OZ formula. Peter and the goblin fought for the upper hand in the silvery flashed in the goblins hand , and suddenly the knife came whizzing at Peter. He jumped into the air and avoided the blade by inches.  
" ha missed me!" Spiderman yelled as he turned, smirking, to face the green goblin, only to see another projectile zooming towards his chest. Smile wiped off his face, he tried to turn, to run, but even his super speed was too slow. The small orange sphere bounced off his side, and beeped and flashed a red light several times. quickly. Before Peter could even react, the goblin grenade exploded.

The force of the explosion slammed peter into a nearby wall, causing him to hit his head. he crumpled to his knees, dazed. He felt something hot and sticky drip down his face and neck. blood. His own. And it was flowing freely. Peter tried to stand up, but the room spun and black spots clouded his vision. The green goblin strutted over to him leisurely, smiling at his prey, confidently prepared to deliver the final blow. Desperately, Peter shot a strand of webbing at the goblins face. Laughing at peters feeble attempt, the green goblin simply pulled it off.  
" nice try spiderman" goblin jeered. " but you'll need to do much better than that!"  
Peter attempted to web goblin again, begging it to entangle his enemy. Unfortunately, Peter had no such luck. The goblin smashed his heel into peters wrist, badly spraining it.  
" you've spun your last web spiderman. " the goblin mused " had you not been so selfish your little girlfriend's death would have been quick and penniless, but now that you've really ticked me off, I'm gonna finish her nice and slow. " goblin relished that last part. Saying it slowly so that peter could hear it perfectly well. Peter growled and shakily got to his feet, ignoring the thudding in his head. determination and even slight fear in his eyes.  
" MJ and I " the goblin continued with a slightly insane laugh " are gonna have a hell of a time!" As he spoke he pulled out what appeared to be a modernized version of a trident, complete with high voltage electricity that sizzled between the points. Peter knew that he now had to put up a heck of a fight. for Mary Jane. The goblin shoved the weapon with tremendous force towards , laughing insanely with a maniac glint in his eyes. Peter grabbed the shaft of the weapon as it was nearing his face and pushed it away from him, grunting, straining from the effort. Blackness began to cloud his vision. Peter couldn't maintain this sudden burst of energy, as he could already feel the familiar rush of adrenaline leaving his bloodstream. He had to make his move now, when he had the upper hand. Peter pushed the shaft of the weapon away harder blood running from his face faster as his heart rate increased. The green goblin struggled to regain control, but even he was not strong enough to stop spiderman. Spiderman kicked green goblin into the air and sent him slamming into a nearby wall. The goblin barley managed the time to scream as the wall crumbled in top of him.  
Spiderman wearily ventured over to the pile of rubble. Everything was still for a moment. Then there came a muffled moan. The goblin crawled out of the smashed bricks, coughing and gasping for air. Without a moments hesitation, Peter punched the monster of a man in the face satisfied by the crunch of bones underneath the goblin mask and the grunt of pain that followed.

._That was for Mary Jane_. Peter thought

" wait! Peter stop!" The green goblin fearfully cried " it's me!"  
Peters eyes widened as the man he hated slowly pulled his mask off his head. The face peter saw made his jaw drop.  
"Mr. Osborn?..." It couldn't be. The father of his best friend Harry, was the green goblin?the man he grew to respect, a cold hearted killer...? Impossible.  
There was a moments

" you're the...you... you tried to kill aunt may... You tried to kill Mary Jane..." Peter said quietly.

"The goblin made me ! I had nothing to do with it! I would never hurt you Peter. " Osborn frantically stammered. He pressed something on his right wrist in a very frightened manner.

" I've been like a father to you, be a son to me..?" Osborn pressed.  
Peter tensed. " I had a father. His name was Ben Parker " he said defiantly.  
He saw Osborn's expression harden in a matter of seconds. Fire in his eyes. It gave Peter shivers up his spine. " Godspeed spiderman " he snarled.  
Peter gasped. His spider sense was tingling so hard it hurt. Allowing his reflexes to take over, he jumped straight into the air. The green goblin glider whizzed right underneath him in full throttle, the razor sharp blade extended out of the front. Peter watched in horror as it it sliced through the air, and impaled itself into its owner.  
" ggaagghhh! Aahh!" Norman Osborn was pinned against the wall behind him , the blade of the glider pierced straight through his stomach. His blood flowing rapidly. Peter could tell that his was a fatal wound. Osborn began coughing, and spitting up his own blood, where it joined the crimson puddle that was growing by his metallic green boots.  
" Peter... Don't tell Harry" Osborn weakly managed. Then his head slumped against his glider that was slick with his own blood, where it remained. Eyes glassing over with death.

**so, what do you think? Please write reviews! I need them so that I know what I am doing wrong and improve my work. Try to keep them positive though. Thanks for reading!**

** - ultimate black cat**


	2. Unexpected turns Chapter 2

**special thanks to highlander348 for the awesome review! your idea was really good and I will use it. Everybody Please write me reviews because I can only get better**

Chapter 2:

Mary Jane was beginning to get worried. The last she had seen spiderman was when the goblin dragged him into that abandoned building.

_This is all my fault. _

i_f I didn't get myself captured by the green goblin and dropped from the top of the George Washington bridge, spiderman wouldn't be in danger. He wouldn't be fighting to the death with a maniac who will kill anyone to get his way. _She thought.

Even though MJ didn't know spiderman's true identity, she truly cared for him. He had saved her life now three times. He was all she ever thought about. They had even shared a kiss once. Mary Jane truly hoped that spiderman was ok.

for what seemed like hours, she had stood near the base of the bridge, waiting for her hero to triumphantly return, but with no luck. She just had to wait there and listen to the crashes, booms, and screams echoing from the abandoned building. Mary Jane was never exactly sure if the screams and yelps of pain belonged to the green goblin or spiderman. Eventually, MJ couldn't take it any longer. She had to know what was happening,if it was possible that spiderman was safe. carefully she ventured to the abandoned building located near the bridge she was dropped from. As she was about to sneak in,a figure clad in a red and blue costume crawled out a window and in her direction. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

" spiderman! "

Peter crawled out the window of the building panting,exhausted, and bleeding freely from the grenade wound. He was still shocked about Norman Osborn being the green goblin, and his self inflicted (though non intentional) death. Peter couldn't tell anyone. Ever. What if his friend harry Osborn found out? He couldn't imagine what that information would do to Harry.

" spiderman!"

He heard a voice call from below him. Mary Jane Watson. She stood on the street below him, trying to gain his attention by waving and jumping up and down. MJ had stayed when all the other hostages had run. MJ was the only one truly concerned for him.

It was dark, but that did little to conceal her beauty. MJ's innocent green eyes shone like emeralds. Her fiery red hair cascaded to her shoulders and reflected the pale moonlight. Peter smiled to himself. He had loved Mary Jane since first grade(a fact she didn't know) and would do anything for her. He just hoped that she felt the same way for peter parker as she did for spiderman. He crawled down the wall to her, careful not to use his sprained hand, which was still smarting with pain.

" spiderman! I was so worried!" MJ ran to peter and hugged him, unable to control herself. Peter tensed, but put an arm around her , and they shared an awkward embrace. Mj, sensing his discomfort, was first to pull away.

Suddenly peter remembered the gaping rip in his spiderman mask. He was grateful that the darkness of the night and even the blood on his face disguised his features, which Mary jane would certainly recognize.

" I saw you get pulled into that building, and heard screams, and I thought... I thought..." Mary Jane's eyes welled up with tears. Why did she have to be so pretty even in emotional moments like this? " I thought I lost you..." She trailed off. A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

Peter hated to see her crying. Hated to see her in sorrow because she was worried about him.

" it's all ok, I'm fine, everyone's fine. " he replied softly

" I thought it would be my fault if you got hurt... You came to save me.. You wouldn't have been there if not for me..."

" it's ok, it's ok... It's not your fault.. Please, please don't cry. " Peter tried to comfort her.

She blinked away several tears, stifling a sob. Suddenly MJ gasped. " the green goblin! What happened to him!? Is he..."

"Errrr, well... dead. " Peter finished for her " but its ok. he will never hurt you again. its ok"he reassured her.

"Are you ok ?I'd hate myself if that psychopath hurt you" Mary Jane looked guilty and panicked for a second. She took in Spider-Man's appearance. His wrist was battered and angry purple bruises that could be seen through the rips of his costume. Blood still dripped from the corner of his mouth.

" I'm fine, I heal fast.." Peter mumbled. It was true, his spider powers were already healing him.

" are you sure? You could come to my place if you need anything. "

" MJ, I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me anymore. "

" but your bleeding!" She cried, genuine concern was clear in her voice.

" changing the subject, wonderful night, the stars are shining, the sky is clear-"

" No. I want to make sure you are ok, I'll ask you again, do you need anything, anything at all?" She inturrupted.

" Mary Jane, I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have. So my answer is no." Peter replied.

" too late spiderman, it's already been decided " MJ firmly stated. She got that stubborn look in her eyes that could only mean one thing. She would keep insisting until she got her way.

" well, seeing as you just saved my life tonight, plus the two other times you've saved me.. I should start repaying my debt to you sooner or later. And the way I see it is that this is a pretty good start To that." Mary Jane continued.

Peter had to admit that MJ had a point. Twice before this night peter had saved her. The second time she had even kissed him. That was the happiest moment of his life, and as he web slung home that night, all that Peter could think about was Mary Jane Watson and his first kiss.

" what have you got to lose?" She pressed, bringing him back to focus.

Peter thought for a moment. He decided it wouldn't hurt to go. If he kept his mask on nothing could happen. No girl had ever wanted his company this badly before. Besides, he could trust MJ.

_And it could be dangerous for her to walk home alone this late at night..._

He sighed In defeat.

" fine"

" you won't regret it spidey!" MJ laughed with relief as she spoke, leading him to her house.

_Why does something tell me I already do? _

Meanwhile...

Another figure lurks in the shadows nearby. Her skintight black suit reflects the moonlight eerily. She perches atop the bridge, watching the two people below and listening to every word they say. Her eyes narrow as she watches spiderman leave with the redhead girl. A low growl escaped her throat.

The green goblin said that this girl was Spider-Man's true love. She had to admit that she was disappointed spiderman had chosen the redhead girl. She had a bit of a thing for spiderman.

Stay on task! she chided herself

However much she liked spiderman, her assignment was much more important than a silly crush. she was still on a mission, and was slightly pleased that spiderman was distracted at the moment. Yes, the other girl was definitely making her job easier, and the sooner she could get this over with, the better. She smiled.

_While the spider is away, the black cat can play... _She purred softly

**Well, I'm sorry that this chapter was kinda slow. I needed a transition chapter to give my story a better flow. I also needed to introduce MJ. But I promise action from now on! be sure to review so I can make this story better! Keep reviews positive though! PLEASE REVIEW IF U READ THIS! :)**

**XOXO, **

**- ultimate black cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this is taking a while, i got a stupid leg injury and couldn't write for a bit. is about about every 10 days to write a chapter reasonable? Well, I have some pretty good ideas for where this story is going to end up... Not telling though! You have to find out yourself! Because its a mystery... :)**

Chapter 3:

Three hours ago...

The man stared out of his window, looking at the city beneath him like he owned it. Which wasn't technically true, he only owned a portion of sunset streaked the darkling sky with ribbons of crimson, announcing the arrival of nighttime.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

His phone buzzed, and with a heavy sigh, flipped it open. A picture of a woman in a skintight black suit, shining platinum hair, and an elegant mask appeared on the screen. Underneath the photo was the name Felecia in a small, neat print.

He pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear, wondering if this would be worth his time or not.

" what do you need to tell me that is so important feline?" He snapped into the receiver. After all, his time _was_ precious

" well that's a pleasant way to greet somebody." A cool female voice replied.

"people _never_ call me without a reason. So I'll ask again. What is so important? Have you considered my generous proposal?"

She sighed in annoyance.

" kingpin , I've found the... Opponent a suitable challenge, I'm ready to start"

A smile slowly creeped up his face.

"Excellent... We begin at dark"

"Aaaaaaiiieee!" Mary Jane screamed as she swooped above the busy streets of New York in Peters arms.

" you said you wanted this!" Peter laughed. He always felt so free when he was web slinging. He could let everything complicated go, just be his true self.

" I'll never get _used_ to this!" Mj screamed, clutching tighter to Peter. He swung them down, onto the top of a skyscraper, landing on both feet with ease. He knew no one would bother them up there.

" that was _actually_ kinda fun, in a death deifying way." She managed a small smile.

" yeah, it was" Peter returned the smile, but MJ couldn't see it.

" and I'm assuming that you don't need any medical assistance. How long does it take for you to-" MJ stopped suddenly.

Mary Jane took a sharp intake of eyes slowly looked down, widening with fear. They had to be 90 stories high, and the people on the streets below looked like ants. MJ's breathing became slightly ragged.

"- heal?" Her voice was an octave higher than usual.

" don't be afraid..." Peter tried to soothe her.

" not panicking, not panicking, who's panicking?!" She exclaimed, taking several steps back and abruptly sitting down.

" it's perfectly safe up here MJ, I come here all of the time. That and yes, I've already healed myself, its one of my powers. " Peter tried to take her mind off of the heights. He sat next to her and took her hand.

" that's... Great. " there was a hint of doubt in her voice as she tried to regain her corse MJ would be afraid of heights! She was dropped off of a bridge just hours ago.

" trust me... I'll _never_ let you fall again"

She closed her eyes for a minute and slowly nodded her head.

" that's what I like most about you, you never let people down. You do everything you can for others, even if it means putting your life on the line. " MJ's voice sounded even again, but her eyes were still shut.

" ummmm, thanks I guess"

" let's play a game, I ask you something, and you answer. I won't ask about who you are under the mask if you don't want me to though"

Peter shrugged. Anything to make her forget the heights they were at " sounds fair"

She took a deep breath. " do you _really_ love me?..." She mumbled, eyes still closed, red hair blowing in the wind.

Well then, not what he expected. Now it was peter who was startled.

"... I ... I... Yes...I love you more than anything in the universe" Peter said slowly.

Her eyes snapped open and a smile twitched on the corner of her lip. Mj leaned forwards.

" then in that case, looks like you just hit the jackpot!" She whispered in

" I guess I did. " Peter mused. Now it was his turn to lean in closer. Mary Jane lifted her hand to peters neck, fingering the seam of his mask. Her eyes seemed to be asking for permission. Peter nodded slowly, and felt the mask being softly tugged further up his face, and stopping when it reached his nose. They moved closer, lips colliding, eyes closing, heads tilting slightly to the right. Peter kissed her softly at first, but then with a passion. MJ sighed with pleasure.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a painful buzz at the base of his neck, where the radioactive spider from oscorp had bitten him. Peter felt Adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had not reacted this strongly to danger in a long time. Peter tensed, and MJ pulled away.

" we have to go." Peter rushed, his voice serious. He quickly pulled his mask back into place.

" but-"

" now!" Peter interrupted her. Without a warning, he grabbed her tightly, looked into her confused eyes, and jumped off the edge. Mary jane screamed in terror. Peter didn't even have to look up to shoot a strand of silver webbing from his web shooters, he was in too much of a hurry.

_Why do I always endanger MJ? You'd think that she would be safe with me! I'm the one who saves her all the time! Though I doubt I'd have to save her if all my enemies didn't use her to get to me.._ Peters thoughts rushed through his head as he swung to the ground. He carefully placed Mary Jane on the solid pavement, who now had a bewildered look on her face.

" what the? What's going on?" She demanded.

" not sure, but it's bad. " Peter sighed.

Can't I ever get a break? This nights about to get a lot worse.

" be careful!" Mary Jane breathed. " you got this." She gently squeezed his hand twice.

There was a small thud in the distance, and Peter turned so that he was facing that direction.

" well, you were right about one thing, I am bad, bad kitty. " a figure slid down a cable nearby in a dark alley.

" who are you? " Peter growled. He shifted his position so that he was standing in front of MJ, knees slightly bent, hands balled into fists. If whoever made his spider sense tingle was armed, he wanted to be ready.

The figure landed neatly on both feet, and stepped into the lightof a streerl. She was dressed in a skintight black suit that had a long, plunging v neck. The suit had gleaming white fur on the forearms, shins, and collar. Her hair was a surprising shade of platinum, and it floated around her face, reflecting the pale light of the moon. She wore a black mask that covered most of her face. All of this created a very... Distracting effect.

_She set my spider- sense off like a fire alarm? _

"Were you expecting someone _else_? " she sneered. She lifted a gloved hand, and as if examining it for a flaw, watched as what looked a lot like a sort of talons to Peter, sprang in and out of her fingertips.

" they call me the black cat." She added.

_Damn_ _it! S_he _has retractable claws! Now what!?_

" what do you want with us?" Peter shifted his position so that he was closer to MJ, offering her more protection. he quickly changed web cartridges. Now would be a terrible time to run out of web fluid.

" i don't need her, mostly you, but she can come in handy. Wasn't my decision, I'm just doing my job" she smirked. " I'm sorry, but I think I will actually enjoy this! I Need to test my strength somehow!"

"Mary Jane, run. I'll hold her off." Peter whispered in a voice he thought was too low for this black cat person to hear.

" aawwwwwwww! So sweet!" The black cat was slowly coming closer, taking all the time she needed. That worried peter, she was confident. " I hate romantic couples. Always so... Unlucky. At least in my case. "

_And apparently she is capable of superhuman hearing! Great. Just great. _

He looked around frantically for a way to get MJ out of this safely. His instincts told him that the only way was to...

_Flight or fight. Flight or fight? Flight than fight? Fight than flight? Damn it!_

" MJ, on three..." Peter muttered. She nodded her head indicating that she understood.

1...

The black cat pulled out a sharp hook from the fur of her costume. Moonlight glinted off the silver blades of her claws.

2...

Mary Jane positioned herself to flee, her stance similar to the likes of an athlete at the starting line. However, the black cat noticed her slight change in posture, and pounced through the air straight to them .Her claws sliced through atmosphere, eyes flashing in fury and determination.

3...!

MJ turned on her heel and ran away, hair whipping out behind her, eyes filled with fear. At the same time, Peter lunged, colliding with the black cat in midair. They tumbled to the ground, growling and trying to land a blow. At this point, it was obvious that the black cat had superhuman speed, strength, and agility.

Peter did several flips, and shot strands if web fluid from on the walls, attempting to web the black cat down. She dodged everything with ease.

As he was jumping over her, she leaped into the air and grabbed his ankle with her claws, causing blood to flow heavily onto his foot. Peters eyes widened as he was yanked into the concrete face first. His dark red blood splattered the pavement. He rubbed his head cringing in pain, propping himself up by his elbow.

" come _on_ spider! You have to do better than that!" The black cat taunted. " I signed up for a challenge after all!"

Peter spit blood out of his mouth. " who do you work for?!" He tried to get up, but the room spun and the floor swooped from under his feet. He was losing too much blood, her claws cut deeper than he had originally thought.

The black cat pretended not to hear him.

She pinned a struggling Peter to the ground with one hand, holding his neck in a chokehold. She sighed in displeasure. It was just too simple for her.

Without turning around, she threw a rope at a now far away MJ, successfully entangling her ankles and tripping her. Peter meanwhile spluttered and gasped for oxygen.

" leave her out of this!" Peter yelled at the black cat, though its kinda hard to yell while in a chokehold, he did relatively well " this is between you and me!"

"No can do spider. orders are orders" she retorted.

" really an sorry about this, but it's for a better cause than you can imagine. " her face actually did look sorry.

With one hand the black cat reached for her belt, where she pulled out a silver gun. She kept her other hand at Peters throat. She slowly lifted the gun to peters shoulder, looked into his face, and squeezed the trigger.

Surprisingly, There was no bang, only a whoosh of metal and feathers scraping air. There was no time to react before it made contact with Peter's flesh.

There was a small prick of pain as the needle pieced into Peter's skin . He almost immediately felt something wrong, something veins seemed to fill with lead.

_Toxins... On... The... Needle..._

Peter slowly stopped resisting. He was too absorbed in his agony to process thoughts or focus on anything else.

A low moan issued from his lips. Blackness clouded the edges of his vision, threatening to overcome him. His hand slid to the floor, and within seconds was drenched in his own crimson blood, which was now pooling on the ground.

Everything became hazy, and sounds became distorted. He vaguely heard a girl screaming. MJ? The black cats lips moved, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes tightly, though no one could tell because of his mask. He felt a fresh explosion of agony, like his body was being lifted. And the pain, oh the pain was unbearable.

_Nnggghhh...…_

**Don don don! Cliffhanger! Sorry bout that, but suspense is gonna make it better ( probably). Tell me what you think of it so far? Good? bad? Keep it positive though. The more reviews i get the more i write! so R&R plz! :)**

**- ultimate black cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry for the slow update. I had a whacked up schedule. So from now on, I think I'll start updating whenever I get the chance. I also just needed a break to chill and decide what would happen next in the story. I've got several different ideas, but am unsure of what is best. And i might make chapters a bit shorter, possibly more frequent from now on, but still random. I will do my best.**

Darkness. Pure darkness. Peter was surrounded by it. He saw blackness, felt emptiness, but at the same time, a strange heaviness. His limbs were like leaden clubs. Pressed up to his back, he began to feel a cold surface. Slowly, his thoughts became less and less jumbled, and began make sense. Slowly, Peter cracked open an eye.

He was in a damp, dark room. There was a dim source of light from a small crack in the wall opposite from him. An assortment of Woden crates were stacked in a corner. Dirty water dripped from broken pipe, and pooled onto the floor. The walls were metal,and there were stains on them. Rusty red splats on an otherwise spotless surface.

Blood. Dried blood.

Peter felt his muscles tense. He blinked several times, fully alert now. He tried to sit up, but was abruptly stopped. Turning his head to the side, Peter saw that he was strapped to a metal table. That was the cold surface he had felt. His heart rate quickened. Peter hated confinement, and to him, almost nothing was worse. Almost. Desperately Peter searched for an escape. He didn't want to stick around to see what his captors had in store for him.

Speaking of his captors, where was that black cat person? Wasn't she the reason he was trapped in this strange place? Why had he lost focus during that fight!? Why did he ever underestimate her strength at first!? These thoughts flashed through peters head as he stared at the blood splattered walls, searching for the answer to his escape.

He tried to web one of the crates closer to the table he was strapped to, with hopes of using something inside of them to make his escape. These hopes were crushed as Peter noticed his web shooters on the ground, laying in pieces. He groaned inwardly.

There didn't appear to be a way out, except for the heavily bolted door. There was no way Peter could get out that with his head still dully throbbing and his muscles aching from the remaining toxins that were used to knock him out .His shoulder stung from the needle. He decided that he would have to wait for someone to open the door. But what could he do about the restraints? And what about...

_Oh. my. god. Mary Jane. Mary Jane is here too._

"Hey!" Peter shouted without thinking. " HEY!" He yelled again. " where is she! where is she! Mary Jane!" He didn't know what this yelling would even accomplish. All Peter knew was that Mary Jane was in danger.

" do you hear me!? Where is she!" Peter continued to yell, demanding answers. Several more minutes of this and his voice became hoarse. " where is she...?"

Voices were soon outside the door. Peter held his breath as he heard several clicks in the door as it unlocked. Slowly, three men became visible. All were about five times peters body size, and made of solid muscle. Two carried guns, and were pointing them at Peter, eyes narrowed.

_Why did I do that?! I am so dead! _Peter thought to himself. He was at a serious disadvantage. Instead of expressing thaw feelings, he cleared his throat.

" well?" Peter asked his guards." Where is she" he snarled. "Are you hard of hearing?" He added sarcastically.

" her? Not important." A gruff voice barked. The man who spoke began lowering his gun, finally noticing the great advantage he and his friends had.

" Mary Jane. Tell me where she is. _Now_. " Peter retorted through gritted teeth.

" you my friend are in no position to negotiate with us, but if it means so much to you... Steve! Bring the girl!" The thug nearest to Peter yelled over his shoulder, grinning maliciously.

" I swear if you hurt as much as one hair on her head I will-"

" you will-what? Kill me with your lame jokes?" The man who had called Steve interrupted Peter, who was or staring daggers at him.

" here" A tall muscular man wearing a ski mask entered the room, dragging a blindfolded and whimpering MJ with him. Peter breathed with relief. Mary Jane was fine. In an a traumatized state, but alive.

" spiderman! Help!" She shrieked.  
" I'm sorry, but he is currently unavailable." The brute smirked as Steve ripped off her blindfold. Her eyes widened with fear at the scene in front of her. Peter could only imaging what she was thinking.

" you better cooperate with us spiderman." Steve grinned.

" by us, do you mean that there are there more of you?" Peter spat the words out of his mouth. What did they want?! All that mattered to him was MJ getting out of this alive.

" no. Of corse its Only us." Another goon sarcastically replied. " he doesn't look so tough now, don't see why the big man needs-"

" SHUT IT!" Someone yelled into the sarcastic mans ear. He gave a frantic glance around the room, his eyes resting on Peter's restraints, seeming to relax. " you idiot. Don't question the big man ever again. He'll have all our heads for that. " he angrily whispered through clenched teeth to the thug.

_Big man? Who's the-_

"Humph" the sarcastic goon rolled his eyes.

" you son of a-" the man who appeared to be the leader whipped out a sleek black gun from his coat , and without any remorse, pulled the trigger.

Mary Jane screamed as the thug began coughing up his own blood, sinking to the ground. He twitched for a minute before he died.

" sorry about that, back to you." the boss redirected his attention to Peter, obviously not caring that he just killed a man. " the big man needs you. You better come quietly. " he said.

" and if I don't?"

" easy. We kill your girlfriend" he laughed.

Mary Jane stifled a scream, eyes dilating with horror. Peter sighed, already having made up his mind. he groaned in defeat.

" fair enough. Do what you want. "

"Excellent choice" his captor smiled

**As always,REVIEW PLEASE! I get more motivated to write more and write faster! You guys are the best!**

**~ ultimate black cat :)**


End file.
